It Isn't Easy
by The Dreaming Soul
Summary: Overly-stressed and feeling a bit overwhelmed, all Kagome Higurashi is looking for is some fun. Her best friend, Sango, has other plans for her single friend. InuKag


**Author's Note: **Hey guys, after almost two years I am back, and better than ever! This time I will be seeing my story through to the end that I promise! I really hope that you guys enjoy this story, because I really enjoyed coming up with its plot. So here it is!

**Title: **It Isn't Easy

**Summary: **Overly-stressed and feeling a bit overwhelmed, all Kagome Higurashi is looking for is some fun. Her best friend, Sango, has other plans for her single friend. InuKag

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Work, Work, Work_

She had the most excruciating headache of her life and all that she wanted was for it to just go away. The phones were ringing off the hook on the desk outside her office. She kept on hearing her secretary repeat, "Higurashi, Kagome's office, please hold," and it was driving her insane. Of course she had ultimately brought all the extra work on herself, after winning her last court case she had become one of the most highly demanded lawyers in all of Tokyo, and one of the most highly paid. In all truth she had expected a spark in business but to nothing of this extreme. It really amazed her, the things people would sue for these days and what people were suing for. All of these cases held over minors were quite striking too. Where were their parents? What had the world come to?

Kagome really did love her job, and she liked knowing that she had completed her job to that of her client's expectations, but come on, she was only one woman and she was beyond stressed out. All of the paper work, all of the phone calls, all of the late nights and preparations for court. She couldn't even remember the last time she had truly had fun. Kagome ran her fingers through her thick raven tresses and began searching her desk drawers for some Tylenol.

"Damn," Kagome cursed aloud; "Where in the hell did I put that bottle?" the woman in question was still madly searching through her drawers.

_Come on; get a hold of yourself Kagome. _She thought to herself as she glanced at the clock on her desk. It read 7:45 PM. All Kagome could do was sigh.

_That's it! This is the last time that I stay late this week!_Kagome thought, enraged with herself, this is why she was always so tired. The office closed at seven on week days and yet here she was, wasting her time away here. Well not anymore. Kagome quickly gathered up her briefcase and some of her more current case information and fled out of her office.

"Ms. Higurashi," Kagome's secretary, Misaki said as she watched her storm past her desk, "Where are you going?" Misaki questioned a confused look on her face.

An apologetic look began to form on Kagome's face as she replied, "I'm so sorry Misaki, it's almost an hour past close and we should both be getting home. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

Kagome left before Misaki had a chance to reply. All that she was really concerned about at the moment was going home and getting rid of her ungodly headache.

* * *

"Come on Kagome it's only ten o'clock, you can't seriously be tired," Sango, Kagome's best friend said to her over the phone.

"Well I am," Kagome replied as she laid her head down on her pillow and shut her eyes.

Sango sighed as she made sure the backs of her earrings were secure, "Well Hun, you act like you are fifty, my grandmother stays up later than you do and she is in her eighties! Kagome, you are twenty-five years old, you need to do something more exciting than winning court cases."

Kagome picked up her glass of wine on her nightstand and took a sip before replying, "Sango, you know that I would love to, but I am just too busy." Kagome hated lectures and she had a pretty good feeling that one was coming on. She knew that Sango just cared and only wanted what was best for her, but she was honestly too tired to care at the moment. All she wanted was to go to sleep, and she didn't really care how lame that made her sound.

After giving herself a once over in the mirror Sango gave her reply, "Well normally I would lecture you on life and having fun and blah blah blah, but I know that you're tired so I'm going to let you get some sleep, besides Miroku should be here any minute." Miroku was Sango's fiancé of almost two months now and probably one of the most perverted people you will ever meet. At the end of the day though, he made Sango happy and that's all that mattered to Kagome.

Kagome was a bit surprised but definitely relieved, "Alright, you have fun with your man. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she stated, about to hang up the phone when she heard Sango's voice.

"Wait a minute Kagome! Why don't you come out with us tomorrow?"

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes as she asked, "You're going out tomorrow too? Sango was a teacher after all, how could she manage such young children so early in the morning, and with a possible hangover?

"Well of course, tomorrow is Friday," Sango replied as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

Now this statement caught Kagome of guard. _Where did the week go?_ She thought feeling completely off track. She could have sworn it was Wednesday.

"Why don't we go to dinner instead? I'll pay," Kagome stated, trying to be convincing. Friday was one of her busiest days and she knew there was no way that she would be in a party mood.

Sango waited for a minute to reply, contemplating her options, "Alright, but you have to come out with us on Saturday. No excuses!"

"You have yourself a deal," Kagome agreed, she knew there was no way out of it.

This made Sango smile, she had finally convinced Kagome to come out and have a good time, she was hoping that it would ease her friend's stress, "I'll see you tomorrow, give me a call."

"Will do, see you then. Goodnight," Kagome replied

"Goodnight," she replied as she hung up the phone.

Hearing the line go dead, Kagome flipped her phone shut and placed it on her nightstand next to her now empty glass of wine. She was exhausted. She pulled her covers over herself and closed her eyes, but she had too much on her mind to fall asleep right away. Kagome opened her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock on her nightstand, it read 10:30 PM.

_Sango's right, I am getting dull._ She thought to herself as she once again closed her eyes.

_I really need to start having some fun again. I mean when was the last time I actually had a good laugh or stayed out until three in the morning? It has been way too long. _Kagome sighed. At that moment she decided to take Saturday off and just relax, she really needed some downtime.

Just the thought of taking the day off put a smile on Kagome's face and she soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sango looked at herself in her full length mirror and had to admit that she looked pretty damn good. Her long waist-length mocha brown hair was tied up into a high ponytail and her bangs lay straight on her forehead, framing her face. She was wearing dark denim skinny jeans that showed of the curves of her legs and defined her shapely bottom; her black stilettos made her already long legs appear to be even longer. Her yellow halter top hugged her curves and complimented her lightly tanned skin. Sango's chestnut brown eyes sparkled and looked approvingly at the way her outfit flattered her body.

"Hey babe I'm home," Sango heard her fiancé Miroku say as he entered their loft and shut the door. "Are you ready to go?" He questioned as he came into their shared bedroom.

"Damn, Sango, you look beautiful!" Miroku exclaimed as he eyed Sango and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you honey," Sango replied as a smile formed on her face. "You don't look so bad yourself." Sango stated as she turned around in his arms and looked him up and down. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off his amazingly toned body and dark denim baggy jeans with some Nikes. His jet black hair was in a small ponytail and the nape of his neck like usual and longer strands of his bangs helped highlight his almost violet colored eyes. Miroku didn't just look good, he looked phenomenal.

A crooked smile began to form on Miroku's face as he ran his hands along Sango's body drawing her closer to him. "I love you," he stated as he closed the gap between them and kissed her softly.

Sango smiled softly after he pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads still touching. "I love you too." She replied as she grabbed his hand and led him out of their bedroom.

Sango grabbed the keys to Miroku's BMW and led the way out of the loft. The two were soon on their way to the club and were driving in a very comfortable silence. As Miroku pulled up to a stop light, he reached over and grabbed Sango's hand, intertwining it with his own. Sango looked over at Miroku and smiled. _How did I get so lucky?_ She thought as the light turned green and the car started moving once more.

"Miroku," Sango said, waiting for his reply.

"Hmm?" He replied casually

"I'm getting very worried about Kagome, she's always so stressed out with work, she never has time to do anything fun anymore. I can't even remember the last time she came out with us, or had a date," Sango stated, concern laced in her voice.

"I know what you mean, she worries me too, it just isn't healthy for one person to be so stressed out," Miroku agreed

"Exactly," Sango was relieved that at least one person understood where she was coming from. "So that's why I was thinking," Sango continued, "that maybe if she would agree to it that we could, you know, set her up on a few blind dates."

Sango waited, watching Miroku as he contemplated the idea. "Well, I don't see why not, it couldn't hurt her to get out and meet new people," Miroku agreed, "besides, I'm sure dating would help alleviate some of her stress."

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Sango replied, relieved that maybe she had found a temporary solution for her long time friend's stress. "I'll make sure to talk to her about it tomorrow over dinner." Sango stated happily

Miroku merely nodded, approving of her plan as the two pulled up to the parking lot of the club.

_Now it's time to have some fun, I'll worry about telling Kagome about the blind dates when the time comes._ Sango thought as she stepped out of the car, feeling ready to dance her troubles away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what did you guys think? Please review I would love to know what you think of my story!

**-The Dreaming Soul**


End file.
